The subject matter of this specification relates generally to device testing.
Quality control is an important phase in product manufacturing. In factories or manufacturing sites, finished or semi-finished products are often inspected to determine whether the products are produced to meet a set of production requirements. In one example, testing of video devices (e.g., set-top boxes, video cards of computer devices, display cards of mobile phones, portable multimedia devices, video players of various video formats, etc.) includes testing of the video output of the video devices. Typically, the testing of a video device can be performed by connecting a display device (e.g., a monitor or a television (TV)) to a video device under test, and test personnel can observe the output as shown on the display device. The test personnel decide if the video device passes or fails the test based on a subjective evaluation of the output shown on the display device.